


Is this the End or the Beginning

by J2235



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2235/pseuds/J2235
Summary: This was just some random thought I had while watching those scenes last night I know it will have mistakes in but I apologize in advance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some random thought I had while watching those scenes last night I know it will have mistakes in but I apologize in advance.

Kate was stood protectively beside Rana she was shocked at what her parents had tried to do and she could tell how hurt Rana was by the words her father was now shouting at her.

 

“You are no longer any child of mine you have brought such shame on this family. This is all that girl's fault.” He coldly stared at Kate

"I should have dealt with this when I first found out.” with that he reached behind him and pulled something from behind him, it all happened so fast that no one really knew what had happened.

*BANG* *BANG* 

Without warning, he fired two shots at the direction of the two girls all that you heard was an ear piercing scream.

“NOOOOOOOOOO” 

Rana had acted on instinct and jumped in front of kate without even thinking she was in shock but within a second the realization dawned on her and she looked down to see blood pouring out of her stomach she put her hands on the wound not knowing what to do she just turned to make sure Kate was okay.

“NO Rana no oh god.” Kate saw her girlfriend covered in blood 

Rana collapsed into Kates' arms and the world started to move at the same speed again.

Zeedan had gone running after hasain who after seeing what he had done had ran the opposite way Zeedan knew he wouldn’t catch him so he then went running over to where his wife lay in the arms of her girlfriend. He quickly took off his jacket and pressed it to where the large pool of blood was forming.

“Gran call an ambulance and the police.” 

Imran came rushing over he grabbed his sister's arm.

“Hey sis stay awake come on keep them eyes open,” he said as his voice began to break he could feel himself welling up.

Rana was feeling really sleepy she saw the faces around her she wanted to keep looking at them but her eyes felt so tired.

Kate was stroking Rana’s face trying to comfort her in some way.

“Hey hey come on open them beautiful eyes come on Rana I can’t lose you.” 

A huge sob was heard from a distance Rana’s mother was leaning against the car crying.

“Imran…...go it's not her fault” Rana forced out as she could hear her mother

“What no I’m staying with you she caused this,” he said as he gripped her hand tighter.

“Please… for me” she looked pleading in his eyes he just nodded and kissed her head as he went to his distraught mother.

Now it was just Zeedan and Kate there was an awkwardness between them they both had so much love for this woman. The tears were now full on streaming down Kate’s face.

“Where is this ambulance,” Zeedan said in frustration as he carried on applying pressure to Rana’s wound.

“Zee I am sorry for everything I’ve done you are a beautiful human and you deserve so much better. I hope that you find someone who is going to love you forever and please tell Alya I am so sorry for all of this” Rana said between breaths

“No don’t do this you going to live you can tell her your self I forgive you now just keep them eyes open yeah,” Zeedan said he was trying to keep the tears at bay.

 

“Will you two promise me that you will stop hating each other I am the one who ruined your friendship so please for me.” Rana pleaded

Kate and zee just looked at each other not knowing what to do but zee held his hand out and was greeted by Kates he held it and squeezed it. 

“Kate i’ll give you a sec alone.” Zeedan said 

Kate carefully got from underneath Rana making sure she was still propped up by her jacket and pressed her hands to Rana's stomach she was grateful that zee was letting them have a moment.

“Now you stop those tears and come here and kiss me,” Rana said as she tried her best to look at Kate

“Rana you can’t leave me I won’t let you,” she said as she couldn't stop the tears she slowly leaned down and capture Rana's lips a soft slow kiss that lasted longer than it should.

“Now that was a kiss.” Rana tried to joke she gained a small smile from kate

“Yeah and I am going to kiss you every day for the rest of your life so you need to just hold on a little longer I am not going to lose you,” Kate said 

“You have made me the happiest woman for the past few months I wouldn't change it but…. Make sure you live your life…. I love you so much and will never stop.” she declared as the tears came down her own face.

Rana's breaths were getting heavier and heavier she was finding it hard to carry on breathing.

“No stop saying goodbye…. It's the beginning of the beginning remember we are going to start our life together i need you Rana I love you so much that it hurts I can’t live without you so you are going to hold on until the paramedics arrive.” she reached down and placed another kiss on her lips and with her free hand stroked the hair from her face and then pressed as hard as she could on the wound.

As if on cue the sirens came wailing down the street.

“The Beginning of the Beginning.” just as the paramedic came over Rana’s eyes closed.

“No Rana please no open your eyes no HELP HER PLEASE HELP HER,” Kate screamed as she was more or less pushed out of the way she stood wailing not knowing what to do, she felt an arm come across her and pull her into a hug she looked and saw Zee so she put her arm around his waist he had the same terrified look that she did they just stood comforting each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride to the hospital was a blur both Zeedan and Kate had gone with Rana they sat there holding her hand and telling her everything was going to be okay. In reality, they were both scared of what was going to happen.Currently, they were sat in the waiting room as soon as they got here Rana was rushed away with the promise of a Doctor would come out with any information this, however, had been over 2 hours ago. Since then Imran and Yasmeen had arrived the police had been and got a statement from everyone and Rana's mum was nowhere to be seen Imran tried to get her to come with but she wouldn’t.

All that Kate could see in her mind was Blood there was lots of blood her hands were still covered in her girlfriend's blood. She couldn’t think straight all’s she could think about was the fact that Rana was saying goodbye she was giving up when she had to fight the hardest. She couldn’t just sit here and wait she needed air suddenly the whole room felt like it was swallowing her suffocating her, without warning she just got up and ran outside and threw up in the nearest bush.

The tears came streaming down and she couldn't stop crying hysterically she couldn’t lose Rana she wouldn’t be able to live. As she collapsed to the floor against some wall she was trying to breathe but found it impossible. She felt someone put their arms around her and just hold her.

“Breath Kate comes one you need to just slow down.” the last person she thought would ever help her was now holding her as she sobbed.

It took a couple of minutes for her breathing to come back to normal that’s when Zeedan let go of her and they both just slumped against the wall.

“I still love her Kate I don’t want her to die,” Zee said as he let the tears fall down his face

“I know you do Zee she still loves you just not the same as she once did if I could have stopped……” Kate was cut off

“You don't need to explain or apologize I get it you can’t help falling in love with her any more than I can. I am the one who should be apologies this is all my fault if I hadn't agreed to that stupid contract then maybe…… maybe this wouldn't have happened.” 

Kate was shocked that Zee was somehow forgiving her. 

“Look I will never stop apologizing I am sorry for the way we went about things but you're right I couldn't help falling in love with her and we are not going to lose her. Now listen to me this is not your fault it's her twisted father who did this not us.” 

“Should we head in and maybe clean up a bit I mean we look like something out of Carrie,” Zee said as he stood up and offered his hand to kate who took it and got off the floor wipe her face and headed back inside.

Tick tock tick tock 

Another 2 hours had passed and there was still no news on Rana Kate didn’t know if this was good news or if it was bad. She just kept replying the last thing Rana said.

“Beginning of the Beginning” these words were the only thing keeping Kate going these were the last words that Rana had spoken but Kate couldn’t deal with it if these were the last words she would ever hear come out of her girlfriend's mouth.

 

“Is there anyone here for Rana Nazir.” A young looking Doctor said as he came walking over.

All 4 people shot up

“Yes we are,” Zee said

“If you would all follow me while we find somewhere more quiet to talk.” 

Kates' heart dropped thinking the worse. They got to a smaller room with chairs and all took a seat and just stared at the Doctor willing him to say something.

“HI i am Doctor Nick, Now as you know Rana was shot in the stomach now we found two bullets so the damage was two times as bad her stomach had catastrophic damage but we managed to repair it as best we could we only have one concern and that is with her spine as one of the bullets had got it self-lodged in her spine we removed it but we won’t know if it caused any damage till she wakes up. We did lose her for a short period but managed to get her back. She is currently on her way to recovery where we hope she will wake up. Now, do you have any questions?”

Everyone was trying to process what the doc had just said

“Wait you said if she wakes up what do you mean is there a chance she won’t wake up,” Imran said

“Well she isn’t under any sedation anymore however in some trauma cases they don’t wake up straight away it could be 2 hours it could be 2 weeks the only one who can decide when to wake up is Rana.” 

“Can we go and see her,” Kate said

“Yeah, however, seeing as she is in the ICU then I can only allow family and it is 2 per bed are you all family if so I may be able to make an exception for the of 4 you to sit with her.”

“I will go and let Alya and the rest of the street know you 3 should sit with her” 

“ Right so if you will follow me this way then I can take you to her.”

“Before you go in I must warn you that she may look different to how she normally would just prepare yourself.

As the got to Rana’s room all 3 people took a deep breath before they walked into the room.

Rana looked so small in the bed just lying there hooked up to an IV and something that looked like pain relief, there was also the heart monitor that was beeping. Kate felt the tears fall down again she looked so peaceful. She got to her bedside and grabbed her hand stroking it and telling her everything was going to be okay. Zee and Imran stood there not knowing what to do or say they were all in shock about the event but seeing Rana was all that made them feel better.

“Hey, you scared us all today make sure you get as much rest as you want but wake up soon I miss those beautiful brown eyes,” Kate said as she kissed Rana on the cheek 

She got closer to Rana's ear and said: “ I love you so much never scare me like that again.”

All 3 of them took a seat at her bedside and just watched her Chest rise and fall all reviewing the day's events and hoping Rana would wake up sooner rather than later.


End file.
